roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frosty
Description Frosty is the final boss in the Winter 2019 Event. He has 350,000 Health with an extremely slow speed. He wields a giant axe and has a knight helmet. He might be more problematic than the Void given his health, his powerful attacks, and the cohorts that come along with him. Appearance Frosty has many glowing crystals on his body along with a cape. He has a knight helmet with glowing white eyes, a giant axe and emits a huge glow throughout the arena. He appears to be bigger than the player and bigger than the Void. His appearance bears similarity to the Titan, as they have similar armour and helmets. The only differences are its shoulder pauldrons, its helmet is slightly different and the fact that he wields an axe instead of a sword. When his helmet is taken off, he is seen to have 4 eyes, and a pair of horns. Fighting Frosty * Since this boss can stun towers, he can be very difficult to defeat. * When this boss strikes down its axe, it loses HP * Phaser is the best counter to this boss due to their extremely high DPS. However, do NOT place too many Phaser in one place or he will slam down his axe and you end up losing your Phaser streak. * Railgunners can also possibly work given that there are a ton of cliff space, their high damage. Though be wary Frosty can still stun those. * Zed is ineffective because of it's upgrade costs lots of money and it takes time for them to spawn, nor does the amount of cash earned in the event allow for upgrades. * Max Commandos are an alternative to Phasers though avoid using this as much as possible because of it's damage output. * Frosty's attacks include: ** Swinging his axe to the ground, causing huge ice spikes to appear, freezing towers for around 45 seconds, Similar to one of Titan's attacks ** Raising his arms and head to call out a snowstorm that freezes a lot of towers for around 10 seconds.(Only when it gets to phase 2) * If you use the DJ apocalypse rave, it will make titan and frosty stuck in 1 place meaning you can defeat them without towers getting disabled. (This might happen sometimes when you got the Sleeter, but when you go to the lobby your Sleeter is locked) Trivia *As of 2/9/19, Frosty is the biggest zombie in all of Tower Battles. *Frosty is guarded by 3 Titans. *Frosty was originally called Ice Titan during the announcement of Winter 2019. *Frosty takes his helmet off once he passes the snowy arch close to your base and has lost 100k hp before that. *He has the 2nd highest HP of any Zombie in-game. The 1st being Void and the 3rd being King Jack. *It is known that Frosty's abilities can destroy moving towers instantly. *This is the first ever boss to have 2 phases. * As soon as Frosty takes out his axe, special Winter Event music starts playing. The song is "Intense RF" on ROBLOX. ** The actual name of the song is Rainbow Factory (Nightmare Fuel Remix), which can be found on Youtube. *Sometimes, it can lag while taking off it's helmet, resulting in a stuck boss that can be killed easily. *Like King Jack, Frosty will stand still if apocalypse rave is used on it. If he's killed in this state, he won't have a death animation or sound. He also won't go into Phase 2, or activate any abilities. *This is the first zombie that can heal by itself. * His head moves in his 2nd phase Update History (2/9/19) Frosty was added to the game, along with the Winter Event. (3/31/19) Frosty removed, along with winter event Media Category:Bosses Category:Final boss Category:Event Category:Winter Event